Traitor
by evercharmer
Summary: Yes, another Dark Brotherhood fic. Light themes of kindaromance between Eleandor [modeled after player charater] and Lucien.If you read it please tell me how I did. I owed my friend Jessica a fic and this was the result.


I had watched my recruit rise quickly through the ranks of the Brotherhood. I like to put it as closely followed. She killed with cold precision. No sympathy or remorse. I watched her as she flipped her auburn hair from her face and put it into a tight ponytail. She looked over at me for a second in the corner of a small inn. No, nonsense. I was invisible. She couldn't possibly see me.

My Silencer, found dead. I couldn't believe it. Still can't, actually. The man had skill. It had to have been another of the Brotherhood. I'm quite sure I know who. Bellamont. But I have no proof. Searching for it will only bring more suspicion to me.The Black Hand shows no mercy to traitors.

Purification. Bellamont had so easily suggested to his Speaker to purify Cheydinhall sanctuary. Everyone except myself and J'Ghasta had agreed. Being out-voted it was decided to take the steps of purification. The time had come and I sent a letter to Ocheeva, to give to the girl with the icy blue eyes. Her name was Eleandor, I found out. The letter stated that she should make haste to Fort Farragut.

Observant, this one was. She had noticed the trap door to my quarters. She snuck quietly down the ladder. Even managed to sneak up on me. I agree us all quite lucky she was not the on to betray us. He told her of her assignment, the smirk on her face turned to a grin.

"I might miss Vicente and Gogron a bit, but I'd be happy to do whatever is necessary." He told her she could rest here and she gladly accepted. She must have been exhausted, as she fell asleep right after climbing, fully clad in armor, under the covers.

I looked across her soft facial features with an awed look upon my face. The only other Altmer he had been in contact with was Arquen so it was a pleasant surprise. I quickly changed my expression and looked away as she woke. A likely unheard "Goodbye" left my lips as she climbed back up the ladder.

My thoughts wandered back to her icy eyes and flushed lips. I was trying to make a poison that stunted magicka but the distraction made it blow up in my face. Looking in my mirror I was thankful to see that it hadn't altered my appearance. Eleandor returned, the sound of her feet padding down the rope ladder alerted me and pulled me from my thoughts.

"Do you want some wine?" I offered, surprising myself a bit.

"Sure. But where are-" I cut her off by answering her unasked question,

"I suppose we'll sit on the bed. Sorry, I just don't normally have visitors." She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. I brought two metal goblets filled with wine from the cabinet and sat in the middle of the bed with my legs crossed. I handed her a goblet and asked "Is it finished?"

"Yes." Eleandor replied, and I almost completely drained my goblet. It was tempting to go and look for something stronger but I stayed seated.

"I see. A mission accomplished." She frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" and I replied,

"No, you didn't. It's just to know they're all dead..." I trailed off. Eleandor placed a hand on my shoulder. Had that been anyone else, they would have found them self a hand short. "Eleandor, you have been promoted to Silencer. My personal assassin, if you will."

"Thank you Speaker. I'm honored." She replied. Perhaps things will go well now.

They believe me to be the traitor, telling that little fetcher to kill the other members of the Black Hand. She is receiving orders from someone else. Dead drops were foolish, I admit. But I could not risk getting any more attracted. I need to go to Bravil, to stop her. Surely she will soon enough try to kill the Listener.

Imagine my surprise to find her standing over Ungolim, Slitting his throat. In front of the statue for all to see. _"No!"_ I screech, just a bit to late for anything to be done. She looks up from the man she made quick work of. I resisted the urge to run and kept the anger on my face. If this woman was truly the traitor we were all done for.

_"What?"_ she quietly hissed, pulling herself and me into the shadows.

"You dirty traitor!" I yelled, losing all sense of stability.

"What are you talking about?" She asks me.

"You damn well know! You just killed the _Listener!_ I'll kill you!" I pulled a dagger from my boot and went into an offensive stance.

"Wait! I swear-" she begs "I only thought I was following orders!" She pulled a letter- Similar to the ones I had planted- from a small bag on her back. It had an opened seal with the print of the Black Hand. The letter could be forged, but the seal could not possibly be. I snatched it from her and began to read.

"You must go to Anvil, find the traitor. When you have found evidence to prove who it is meet me at Applewatch, the location you were to go for your second dead drop." She snuck off and I turned to see Arquen leave the shadows.

"Lachance," She began "I believe this is all the evidence I need." She sliced me with a dagger of some sort, cutting open my cheek. It must have been poisoned. I fell limp and I don't remember much after that. I do remember being transported quite a long distance though, through the snowy mountains near Bruma.

My plan had been perfect- Almost. I sent her to find the traitor so I would not bring more attention to myself. But I had not counted on being followed. Eleandor is probably already dead.

"Wake up, Lucien." I heard a voice hiss in my ear. I was tied down- To a bed, by the looks of it. After a moment I recognized the location. They had taken me to Applewatch. "The only reason you're not dead yet is because I'm waiting for our fellow brothers to arrive. Then the fun will begin. Your silencer may get to gaze at your mutilated corpse. That is, if she yet lives. If she does she will likely take your place as Speaker. Bellamont will be made a Speaker as well. And I, I will be named Listener!"

The door opened, and two robed men stepped in, the second one a bit shorter than the first. "Belisarus, Banus. Nice to see you." I strained out as I recognized them. Banus then spoke,

"Lucien. The flattery will not make me any bit merciful, so you can stop the act."

"Nonsense," I replied, "It is quite nice to see you. You must listen though. My Silencer-"

"Your Silencer is dead!" Bellamont's voice seethed. He must not have made much noise entering.

Eleandor is dead. This is cause to panic, I decide. "Ha! Look at Lachance squirm!" Bellamont yells as I try to find any way to loosen the ropes serving as restraints from my arms. They crowd around me and Arquen takes a silver dagger from it's sheath. She began to cut the robe off my body. I shiver as she removes the clothes off my body with the help of Bellamont.

"You'll be sorry." I hiss.

Bellamont says something, but I don't bother to listen. I cast a small spell I learned. A silence spell, on myself. They can torture me all I want but they will not hear me scream.

Arquen runs her hand along my thigh. "It really is a shame you must die." she states as she takes my manhood into her hand. This, this is torture. This is disgusting. How can the others even allow this? Bellamont thinks for a moment and joins her. Their hands are roaming many places they should not. Belisarus just stands there, watching. Banus looks around uncomfortably. I still hold a look of blank disgust.

This is not the way I would have wanted to die. Arquen has not the right to touch me like this. Bellamont does not either. She took me into her mouth and bit half of my manhood off. She made quick work of the rest. And then they all laughed.

"Didn't think I would do such a thing, did you?" Arquen chimed.

"He probably thought that lust had overtaken you. Your body isn't that stunning, Lachance. Actually, it's quite hideous." Bellamont added. I wanted to yell something like _"That didn't stop you from touching me!"_ but I was currently unable. At the rate I am bleeding, I wouldn't have the strength to dispel the silence anyways.

They all found this funny and crowded around. Laughter filled my ears and the headache that accompanied it made me feel as if I might faint. They continued to cut open parts of my body, some coming off completely. I believe Arquen had fun eating those too. I can't be sure though, by that time they had ripped out my eyes.

I'm not quite sure at which point I died. I remember lingering awhile, waiting for closure. The door opened and a figure slipped in almost completely unnoticed. Turns out Bellamont had lied. Eleandor was full and alive, but had some new wounds. Bellamont spoke.

"I am sorry sister. I believed you to be the-"

"You filthy traitor!" she screeched.

"No girl. You are mistaken," Arquen cut in. "As you can see, the traitor has been dealt with accordingly." Eleandor gazed upon my mangled body. And she began to undo the bonds on my hands.

"Stop," Bellamont hissed, "The traitor deserves this."

"He does." she retaliated, "My final job to Lucien shall be completed before the night ends." With this, I began to depart to the Void.

_Sithis has accepted me, as he shall accept her._


End file.
